


Heaven And Hell!

by Nemesister



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, angel vs demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemesister/pseuds/Nemesister
Summary: One lives in light, the other in dark. Will they put their differences aside and lighten the dark or darken the light?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 10





	Heaven And Hell!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SherryNataliaRedfield](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryNataliaRedfield/gifts), [YougottheWongwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YougottheWongwoman/gifts).



She was a tease, a flirt, a demonic creature. He was calm, honest, loyal and angelic. It was obvious there was something between them.

"Ada!" he frowned as she sat on a railing above him, that usual smirk on her face. "Did you do this?"

She turned away with a shake of her head, still the smug look stayed with her.

"Why do you think I'm behind this?" she asked playfully.

He shook his head now as a groan was heard behind him. Turning he raised his gun to shoot down the creature, only it wasn't exactly a normal zombie. A hiss followed as a long tongue snaked out.

"Licker, shoulda known." He frowned just as another jumped out of the shadows.

Before he could feel the claws dig in, he was hoisted into the air. The lickers ended up clashing with each other, fang and claw tearing at each other until they realised they were the same and that their prey had eluded them.

"Always glad of the save," he frowned as that's all she ever did, save his life time and time again. 

"No worries, handsome." She smiled as her grip on him loosened and he now found he was free falling to the ground. 

"Ada!" he grumbled as he broke his own fall by gliding on the wind himself. 

Once he landed he rolled to a stop, a feather or two now free falling after breaking free of their bonds.

"Always good that she saves my life, while trying to kill me at the same time." He frowned as he pulled himself to his feet.

Brushing himself off he grabbed his gun and ran into the fray again. He'd be damned if she got her hands on the virus again.

"Ah, back again." She smiled as she stood on a walkway above him.

"Do you have it?" he asked, gun pointed right at her but never able to use it against her.

"Get her!" someone shouted.

"Gotta go," she waved. 

He lowered his head in a huff as she slipped from his grasp again. Gun shots rang out behind him and he too fled.

"Let out the behemoths!" someone yelled over all the noise.

The sound of scraping metal against metal was heard as giant cat like creature's with huge bull horns stepped from their captivity.

"They've gone from Tyrants to these now?" he groaned as one caught up with him, swift as the wind.

Leon found himself caught in the creatures mouth, Sabre tooth teeth clamping down through flesh, bringing forth blood that seeped out around them. At the taste upon its tongue, the creature threw up its head sending Leon flying through the air. He landed with a harsh thud, rolling onto his front he looked over to see the creature pawing at its tongue to rid itself of the unearthly taste.

"Blessed blood," he smiled as he stood to run just as the other behemoth pounced over the first just to be tackled by its partner. "Playful creatures."

Just managing to slip away, he heard something or someone behind him. Pulling out his knife with superhuman speed he threw it upwards behind himself.

"Always nice to see you too," a feminine voice replied. "Also that wounded me, literally."

She pulled the blade from the wall before dropping down in front of him. Her tongue slipped passed a smug smile to lap up the blood on the blade before she threw it up in the air to then catch it by the blade.

"I believe this is yours."

He took the knife to secure it back on his vest.

"They yours?" he nodded to the two cat creatures playing with each other rather than finding the ones that had stolen the virus. 

Ada nodded as she sat herself down on a table, legs crossing slowly. "Like them?" she teased.

Leon's stern face told her all she needed to know.

"Oh come on, I'm just having a bit of fun." She pouted. "You must know how boring it is living for so long."

He turned to look out of the window of the nearly demolished house they were hiding in.

"I don't like what you're doing, Ada." He scolded her as he still continued to look outside.

"Is your halo too tight again?" she asked as she uncrossed her legs.

"Your horns are growing too big," he jabbed back.

She lowered her head with a smile. "Leon," she called to him.

"What?" he asked now turning to look at her.

She stood to walk over to him, her fingers delicately touching his now healed wound, even though a little bit of blood still remained. Brushing her fingers through it she raised them to her lips to suck on, her eyes glowing a bright hazel colour. Leon raised his hand to her head, brushing back a few strands of black hair.

"Let's go someplace more quiet?" she suggested.

He smiled as jet black wings burst free of her back, a few loose feathers breaking free to slowly sink to the ground. Ada smiled then lunged into the air to fly off. Leon shook his head as his wings burst forth to now beat wildly as he too soared through the air.

"Ada!" he shouted as he caught up with her over the luscious green fields.

She turned to look at him, that familiar glint in her eye as she lifted herself high into the air to then spin around and grab him. He locked onto her as she'd done to him, both now barrelling through the air, wings wrapping around one another in a desperate attempt for dominance. Only now the ground grew nearer and before they knew it they were crash landing, tearing up grass as they went before stopping in a circle of multi - coloured flowers.

"Beautiful," Leon complimented.

"You're not so bad yourself," Ada smiled in return.

"I was speaking of the flowers," he teased as she climbed off of him.

He watched as she stretched out her wings, checking for damage, which would quickly rectify itself anyway. A few loose feathers needed a good plucking and they were fine to retract. Leon eased his out, shaking off the dirt and sending the flowers swaying with a quick shake of his wings. 

"Nice view," Ada told him as she looked out over the cliffs edge.

"I can't complain," Leon smiled, looking right at her.

She turned to look at him with a smug smile.

"The sun's warmest here, maybe we could finish off that conversation we were having, oh say ten years ago?"

Ada chuckled as she turned around to join him in the grass. Laying beside him, she could see how devilishly handsome he still was. He sure as hell hadn't lost that spark, thankfully. Looking at her, she was still as angelic as the day he'd met her. 

"Here," she said taking his hand to rest it upon her abdomen. 

His eyes widened as he felt the early life signs of a child within her. The child he'd not long ago helped to created with her. Ada looked up at him, her hand still placed upon his, fingers now wrapping around it. He moved his other hand away from supporting his head and leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you," he smiled down on her.

"I know," she smiled back as he leaned in again.

Her hands were quick to lock him in place as their lips locked passionately. Thunder rumbled high in the sky even as the pair continued to caress each other. 

"God's angry," a random person thought with a shake of their head.


End file.
